spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction
SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction is a fan made horror game on SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time, an attraction where all the kids come in and eat Krabby Patty's and have fun under the sea with SpongeBob and his friends. However, an incident has caused the animatronics to ask strange and attack people during the night and rarely during the day. Now you as a night guard named " Kyle Ikan" has to stay for 5 nights at watch the animatronics on camera. Gameplay You play as a night guard in an office. You must watch over the cameras on your monitor to check on the animatronics. You have two doors that you can close and a sector device that you can use on the animatronics to make them go away, however, it cost power so watch your power. You survive from 12 pm to 6 am. Characters and information Animatronic SpongeBob: He is an animatronic version of SpongeBob. He starts in the Show Stage. He first appears on night 1. He will then leave the stage and enter the party room, hallway or will enter Squidward's concert, Restroom and then the office. He will be at the left or right door. The player must shut the door or if he is in front of you, use the sector or he will kill you. Animatronic Patrick: He is an animatronic version of Patrick. Like SpongeBob, he also starts at night 1 in the Show Stage. He will enter the party room, hallway, and then the office and the left door. The player must close of the left door or if he's in front of you, use the sector or he will kill you. Animatronic Squidward: He is an animatronic version of Squidward. He starts at night 1 and on the Show Stage. He will then enter Squidward's concert, Restroom, and then the office on the right door. The player must close the right door or use the sector if he's in front of you or he will kill you. Animatronic Sandy: She's an animatronic version of Sandy. She starts at night 3 in Sandy's Tree Dome. Unlike the other animatronics, she does not come into the office and kill you. Instead, she will go to the generator room and mess with the power, draining it. The player must shock her to make her get away from it. Animatronic Gary: He's an animatronic version of Gary. Unlike the other animatronics, he is withered as he has a crack on his shell showing the endo body parts and his eyes are malfunctioned revealing his endo eyes. He starts at Gary's pet show and starts at night 2. The player must watch over him and if they don't he will charge into the office, the player must shut the right door before he goes in here or he will kill you. Animatronic Mr.Krabs: He is an animatronic version of Mr.Krabs. He first starts at night 4 in the Krusty Kitchen. He will then enter the hallway and then the office. He will always be infront of the office so the player must use the sector on him but however, he is really tough so you must use it 3 times or he will kill you. Animatronic Plankton: He is an animatronic version of Plankton. He starts at night 4 in Plankton's laboratory. Like Sandy, he will not go into the office and kill you but instead, he will turn on Karen and use her to hack into the animatronics, making them faster. The player must turn Karen off. He will also use her to mess with the power as well. Animatronic GreyBob: He is an animatronic of GreyBob. Like Gary, he is withered as his right eye is seen missing revealing his endo eyes. He as no legs showing his wires and his left hand reveals an endo. He starts and night 5 in the spare room. He is very tough as he is really fast. He will enter Gary's pet show, Show Stage, Party room, Hallway or will go to Squidward's Concert, restroom and then the office on the right or left. The player must be really quick with shutting the door or he will kill you. If he appears in the office, the player must use the sector and hold on to it for at least 10 seconds or he will kill you. He will also go into the generator room and mess with the power. The player must shock him to make him go away. Ending After you beat all 5 nights, you get a paycheck and unlocked the 6th night which is like the 5th except much tougher. When you beat that, the player will then walk out the door only to find GreyBob and then he will jumpscare the player and the night ends. Christmas Update This is the Christmas edition to SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction. The game plays alike, except the whole attraction is covered in Christmas decorations and stuff like that. Halloween Update This is the Halloween edition of SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction. The games plays alike, except the whole attraction is covered with Halloween decorations and all the animatronics become Jack O Lantern animatronics. On night 6, a new character is introduced known as "INCIDENT-10/29" Who appears to be a SpongeBob animatronic, but as a shadow with glowing red eyes and mouth. To fend him off, you must pull up the monitor quickly or he will crash your game. Locations *Show Stage *Hallway *Party room *Squidward's Concert *Restroom *Krusty Kitchen *Gary's pet show *Sandy's tree dome *Spare room *Plankton's Laboratory Trivia *This is inspired to Five night's at Freddy's. *This is considered a FNAF fan game. *When the power is out, It shows Patrick and the left and Squidward at the right revealing their endo eyes and SpongeBob standing in front of you with his endo eyes and then get's jumpscared by him. *It's unknown what happened at the night 6 ending. It's believed that Greybob killed the night guard as a poster then says after the cutscene " nightguard goes missing". Category:2016 Category:Horror Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:Originator156 Category:PC Games Category:Games